Snake Demon
by NessieMonster89
Summary: What would happen if someone new joined Hana's class? Will love bloom?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

My name is Nessie Yuriko. My father is Japanese, and my mother is American. I'm a yankee known as the Snake Demon. I'm the leader of a gang known as Demons. I'm a different kind of yankee though.

I think an education is very important. Two days ago, my parents were in a very bad car accident. They died on impact. They had a close friend they always had me call Uncle Yuki. Uncle Yuki adopted me right after the accident, and he is allowing my whole gang to go to his school.

He is the principal of Megumi Senior High School. He is also allowing me to wear my yankee clothes to school. My yankee clothes consist of black jeans, a black T-shirt with a forest green dragon on it and a black trench coat with a hood. There was also a picture of a giant golden snake on the trench coat. I was excited to be going to a new school.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Hana was sitting in class with Daichi, Rinka, Chiba and Izumi. The teacher was in the middle of a lesson when the door slamned open. A group of Yankees walked in. A voice from the middle of the group said, "Hi. I'm Nessie."

The teacher said, "You're in the wrong class."

Nessie sighed. "Guys, move so I can see the teacher."

The group parted and in the middle stood a girl. She looked around the room and spotted Hana. "No, I'm in the right class. Uncle Yuki gave me a picture of Adachi Hana and told me to go to her class."

Nessie showed everyone the picture. The teacher asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Nessie. I just transferred to this school."

The teacher sighed. "What about these guys?"

Nessie stepped out of the circle of guys and turned to them. "Guys, go to your classes and behave. You know what I'll do if I find out you've been bad."

The group answered as one. "Yes, boss."

The guys left. Nessie turned to the rest of the class. "Sorry about them. They want to protect me even though I'm stronger than all of them."

The teacher sighed. Nessie noticed that the only seat available was by Hana and her friends. She walked over to the empty seat and sat down. The teacher resumed the lesson. Nessie just quietly took notes for the rest of the class.

Hana and her friends took notes for the rest of the class, but they also kept an eye on Nessie. They wanted to be ready in case she caused a disturbance. Nessie surprised everyone when she started to answer the teacher's questions. During break time, Nessie stayed at her desk while everyone else got in groups to talk. Hana and her friends got in their group.

Hana asked, "What do you guys think of Nessie?"

Daichi put his arms around Hana. "She actually seems very nice."

Chiba nodded to show he agreed with Daichi. Rinka said, "She's smart."

Izumi looked thoughtful. Daichi asked, "What's up, Izumi?"

Nessie sighed. She could hear them talking because of her demon blood. Suddenly Rinka stood up and pointed at Nessie. "I remember where I know your name from, Nessie. You're also known as Snake Demon, and you're the leader of the Demons."

Nessie looked over at Hana and her friends. "You are correct, Young Leopardess."

Everyone gasped in surprise. Rinka asked, "How do you know my gang name?"

Nessie smirked and turned towards the window. "I know everything about Hurricane Ada and her friends."

Chiba and Rinka gulped. They both liked each other but are too afraid to tell each other. Hana asked, "Why did you transfer schools?"

"My parents died in a car accident two day ago. Uncle Yuki said my gang and I could go here."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hana nodded. Nessie turned around but not before sneaking a peak at Izumi. _So, he is Izumi from Suminaga Junior High_. _He is so cute. He would be cuter without the glasses though_.

After break was through, their next teacher came in. Hana and her group kept watching Nessie. Nessie just continued to take notes and participate in class. This continued until the last class was over. Hana and her group were the last ones out of the classroom with Nessie.

Nessie turned to them and said, "During school, you don't have to worry about me being a problem. I'm not a yankee during school hours."

Hana looked confused. Nessie just smiled and continued, "Being a smart person is just as important as being a good fighter. Isn't that right, Izumi-kun?"

Izumi gasped a little. _How does she know me?_ He nods to show his agreement. Nessie looked at Chiba and smirked. "You shouldn't hide things from your friends, Chiba-kun. After all, we are **all **yankees here."

Nessie walked to the door and opened it. Just as she was about to step out, Hana asked, "Why were you placed in my class?"

Nessie turned her head to Hana and smiled. "So, I could be myself."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Nessie smirked and left the room. Hana was confused. Suddenly, Izumi seemed to catch what Nessie said. He looked at Chiba and asked, "What did she mean by we are all yankees, Chiba?"

Rika, Hana and Daichi looked at Chiba. He sighed and said, "I guess I should tell you. I was a Yankee in middle school."

They all gasped in surprise. Rika said, "No way."

Chiba nodded. "It's true."

Izumi looked at the door and wondered, "How did she know that?"

Daichi looked at Izumi and asked, "Did you say something, Izumi?"

Izumi looked at Daichi and shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

Daichi nodded. They got their stuff together and left. As they were walking out of the school, Nessie's gang surrounded them. Hana asked, "What do you guys want?"

One of the guys growled at Hana. "The great Hurricane Ada is such a good girl now. You should have stayed a Yankee."

Hana and her gang got into fighting stances. Nessie's gang started to go towards Hana. Before they reached Hana and the others, they were laying on the ground beaten. Hana and her group looked up and saw Nessie. Nessie bowed to them.

"I am sorry for the trouble they were about to cause. You can leave their punishment to me."

Hana nodded. "Why did they want to fight us?"

Nessie sighed. "They want to prove their strength. You five are the second most powerful fighters in the school."

Izumi looked at Nessie closely. "How did you know Chiba use to be a Yankee?"

Nessie smirked. "We went to the same school back then too. We have fought alongside each other many times. Back then, he wasn't know as Chiba. Right, Tiger?"

Chiba gasped in sudden recognition.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Chiba asked, "Is it really you, Snake?"

Nessie nodded. "Hai. It has been a long time."

Chiba nodded. Rinka watched their interaction. Chiba asked, "How have you been?"

Nessie shrugged. "Bored mostly. These idiots are nowhere near as good as a fighter as you were. They definitely couldn't beat the rest of your group. I have to do most of the fighting myself."

Chiba laughed. "Come hang out with us."

Nessie looked at the idiots that were on the ground. "Sure. These idiots won't be up for a long time."

Nessie slung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk with Hana's groupd. Daichi asked, "I'm surprised you recognized Chiba. He must look so different from when he was in middle school."

Nessie shrugged. "Not really. He was always the tallest person. The only things different is the uniform and the glasses. He never wore his uniform correctly and never had glasses."

Chiba smiled. "You haven't changed a bit, Snake. I've missed you."

Chiba hugged Nessie, and Nessie returned the hug. "I'm sorry I had to leave. You know what happened back then if anyone found out what I was."

Chiba nodded. "It's okay. I know you had a good reason to leave."

Nessie smiled. "Did you ever forget my promise?"

Chiba shook his head. "Never. You were a really good friend to me."

"Chiba, you can start being yourself tomorrow. I'll protect you like I use to."

"Are you sure, Nessie? I don't want to be a bother."

"You are never a bother, dear friend. You are always my most trusted friend."

Chiba nodded. "Do you still have the same problems?

Nessie shook her head. "I'm just bored these days. I have missed you a lot."

Rika was starting to get jealous. Nessie looked at her and smirked. "Come, Leopardess. We will talk away from the group."

Rika nodded and followed Nessie. They went to a small coffee shop. Nessie said, "You may say whatever you want. I will not be offended."

Rika took a deep breath and said, "I know you and Chiba are friends, but I got jealous of how close you two are. I just don't have the courage to tell Chiba how I feel about him."

Nessie smiled reassuringly. "Do you want to know something?"

"Anything you feel I should know."

"Rika, you have nothing to fear. Chiba and I see each other as siblings. I cannot see him as anything other than my brother."

Rika smiled and said, "Okay. I just have no confidence in myself when it comes to relationships."

"I know how you feel. Can I tell you a secret?"

Rika nodded. Nessie said, "I like Izumi."

Rika gasped in surprise. "He is so serious though."

Nessie laughed and nodded. "He just needs to learn how to let go."


End file.
